


i love (i hate)

by jade304



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: (drakengard-typical), Eyestrain, Incest, MASSIVE eyestrain warning, Other, Repetition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade304/pseuds/jade304
Summary: Ending B.





	i love (i hate)

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I

HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE YOU HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE YOU HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE MYSELF HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE YOU HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE YOU HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE YOU HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE MYSELF HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE MYSELF HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE THAT I LOVE YOU HATE HATE YOU HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE 

 

IT

BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME BURNS ME 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 can't you tell

 

 

 

 

 

 

that

 

 

 

**I**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE**

 

 

 

 

 

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

///&%*#(*%#

 

///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\]]]]]]]]]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME PLEASE LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME PLEASE LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME PLEASE LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME PLEASE LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME PLEASE LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I NEVER

 

 

 

 

STOPPED

 

LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING HATING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING HATING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING HATING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING HATING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING  LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING  LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING LOVING 

 

 

 

 

 

HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING 

HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING 

HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING **HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING  HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING  HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING  HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING  HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING  HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING  HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING HATING**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

YOU

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

i love

 

 

 

 

 

you

 

 

 

 

 

i love

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

you

 

 

 

 

 

 

love

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...


End file.
